Propane Dream
Propane Dream is the fourth episode of the fifth season. Tagline When an amusement park defaulted on their payments, the park itself was foreclosed and the new owners of the amusement park, Bouteina Holdings, designated two teenagers to manage the amusement park on a temporary basis. Summary Act One Linde and Largo are standing on the bridge, waiting after the bank's board meeting of Catherine Giltia to end. These teenagers demand of her that they visit the theme park, the Propane Dream on Tarazed, before the deal is closed. Upon hearing these business news, Terenar realizes that the park is now under Tal Prai'ex property. He then reveals to the new managers that the amusement park took a loan to the Disruptor Bank to replace destroyed roller coasters, then defaulted on their payments. Zetra suggested installing World of Warcraft stations in the park, but was rebuffed upon arriving at the Tarazed system. Act Two Putal assembled its away team to inspect the theme park, as well as close the deal between the bank and the former owners of the amusement park. The propane vendors didn't feel bad because they were fooled into having the bank purchase the park to keep people out of it. Once the deal has been signed in the main office, the kids have Putal shoot a commercial that showcased the bank's unwillingness to allow people into the amusement park after the transaction was completed. After the commercial is shot, they visit the haunted house rides as well as the merry-go-round. Putal has been smoking cigarettes as well. Act Three Terenar enjoined Putal to stop smoking while he was at the merry-go-round. When nightfall came, some pirates tried to scale the fence to steal things from the park, triggering a security alert. Largo gave Terenar the new job to provide security for the Propane Dream, forcing him to let in six customers a day, all paying 15 latinum strips, because he complained that the bank didn't give (or lend) operating funds to run the place. Their instructions are to stun any intruders on sight. The next day, the lineup for the Propane Dream is piling up but as the new guests took their places in the lines, they had to repair the rides. Act Four When Largo goes to the City Hall, a roller coaster, they complain that the carts aren't moving. He asks the security officer to repair the City Hall, but Terenar says that, when rides broke down every once and then, they need an engineer to repair the rides. And so Ilyana was beamed down, while Dhiemm was also beamed down due to Ilyana's demands pertaining to foods and beverages, forcing them to let in 20 guests rather than six. Back on the ship, however, the bridge officers became worried about the park's management, even when Relm drank bloodwine along with two other bridge officers. Act Five Two weeks after the Propane Dream was formally placed under Romulan control, all the park's expenditures went out of hand and the Romulan teenagers are forced to let in 1,473 guests when a new day passed. When the 1,473 guests were accounted for, the teenagers were crushed by the movement quantity they generated. They realize that Tarazoids use latinum differently from Romulans and Taev Radaik is handed over a "Flash Pass". A few hours later, the teenagers no longer control the amusement park and, as a parting gift, they are offered to upgrade the Flash Pass to accomodate four people until the park closes. External link *Propane Dream on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes